


Холодный ветер Чикаго

by Tarosya



Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Falling In Love, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Одинокая эмигрантка, живущая в Чикаго, настолько прониклась историей Линкольна Барроуза, увиденной в новостях, что решила написать ему письмо в тюрьму. Но так и не отправила. Но письма всегда находят адресата. И однажды они с Линкольном встретятся, когда он с братом, проехав пол-страны, вернется в Чикаго, чтобы сразится с Компанией.Тайм-лайн 2х17-2х18
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s), Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972276
Kudos: 2





	1. Письмо Линкольну

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история, придуманная в далеком 2008 была и остается одной из моих любимых. Долгое время она нравилась мне такой, какой и была написана изначально - со всей своей неловкой искренностью и наивностью первого раза. Но сейчас именно из любви к ней я решила её реконструировать.

Здравствуй, Линкольн!

Я долго думала над обращением, и решила, что «Здравствуйте, мистер Барроуз!» будет слишком официально. Так обычно начинаются холодные бездушные письма из казенного дома. Если ты решишь, что обращение по имени фамильярно и не уважительно – я искренне прошу у тебя прошения. 

Я начну с того, что представлюсь. Иначе будет просто невежливо. 

Меня зовут Таня. Мне 29 лет. Я родилась в Одессе, в бывшем Советском Союзе. 

В 17 лет я переехала в Израиль. Я получила право на израильское гражданство как внучка Праведницы Мира. Моя бабушка спасала евреев от нацистов во время Второй Мировой Войны.   
В Израиле я прожила больше десяти лет. Получила образование. Работала социальным работником в больнице и в доме престарелых. 

У меня подозрение, что ты, наверняка, не любишь социальных работников. Возможно, из-за этого ты отнесешься ко мне предвзято. И я могу это понять. Ведь очень часто, стараясь помочь, так легко нанести вред. Так легко принять решение за слабого, например, за ребенка, и сломать ему этим жизнь. Именно поэтому я никогда не работала с детьми и подростками. 

В Соединенных Штатах я живу уже два года. В Чикаго попала случайно. Переехала в поисках работы, но не преуспела. Не хватило знания английского языка, чтобы работать по профессии. Работаю в закусочной. 

Моя семья осталась в Израиле, и в Чикаго у меня пока очень мало друзей.

Я приняла решение написать тебе письмо, потому что верю, что ты невиновен. Верю, что ты был осужден несправедливо и незаслуженно за преступление, которого не совершал. И я решила, что ты должен знать, о том, что есть люди, или, по крайней мере, человек, который верит в твою невиновность. 

Несколько дней назад я увидела репортаж о тебе по телевидению. Важно сказать, что я принципиально не смотрю новости ни по телевидению, ни в интернете, и не читаю газет. Этот репортаж я увидела случайно, и не смогла остаться равнодушной. 

Сначала я увидела на экране фотографию очень красивого мужчины. Прислушалась из любопытства. В репортаже говорилось, что этого мужчину, то есть тебя, приговорили к смертной казни за убийство, и был назначен день приведения приговора в исполнение. Но случился абсолютный прецедент, казнь отменили в связи с открывшимися новыми обстоятельствами. 

Я была в шоке от услышанного. В больнице в Израиле, мне приходилось работать с терминальными больными. Те из них, кто находились в сознании, понимали, что умирают. Но никому не дано знать часа своей смерти. И я с ужасом думала о том, что ты должен чувствовать, зная точный день и час, когда уйдешь из жизни. Как продолжать жить, когда точно знаешь, когда твоя жизнь оборвется? Сколько нужно смелости и душевных сил, для того чтобы ежедневно делать самые простые элементарные банальные вещи. Сколько смелости и душевных сил нужно, чтобы продолжать жить и не думать о смерти. Мы дышим, ходим, едим, разговариваем – это ведь все так просто. Но это так сложно, когда смерть стоит на пороге и стучится в дверь. И каждая новая минута, каждая новая эмоция, каждый новый момент, когда ты чувствуешь себя живым, радуясь ли солнцу, общаясь ли со своими близкими, предаваясь ли воспоминаниям – каждый раз это новая победа над смертью. 

После этого репортажа я принялась искать информацию о тебе в интернете. Ведь когда тебе арестовали, и когда шли судебные слушания, меня еще не было в Соединенных Штатах. 

По началу, еще не очень разобравшись, я думала, что, вероятно, ты убил Терренса Стедмена. Я размышляла о том, насколько плохо относились к тебе на работе, и до какого стресса тебя довели, раз ты так сорвался и решился убить босса. Должна признаться, что жизнь не побаловала меня хорошими начальниками, и некоторых из них с бы с удовольствием пристрелила. 

Но почему такой суровый приговор? Ведь это могло быть только эмоциональное убийство в состоянии стресса. Ведь часто бывает, что преступники, совершившие и гораздо более тяжкие преступления, получают наказания менее суровые. 

А не по тому ли, что убитый - брат вице-президента? Но где тогда демократия? Где тогда равные права для всех? 

К тому же я много размышляла, о том, почему ты не признал себя виновным. Ведь американская система исполнительной власти снисходительна к раскаявшимся. Чистосердечное признание облегчает наказание. И признавшись, можно заключить сделку и выторговать себе более мягкий приговор. Почему же ты этого не сделал? 

И вдруг я совершенно отчетливо поняла, что ты невиновен. Эта мысль такая простая и естественная, почему я не поняла этого раньше? Ты не хочешь заключать сделок, ты хочешь добиться справедливости, не хочешь нести наказание за преступление тобой не совершенное.   
Я читала скупые строчки в интернете, и совершенно ясно видела, что все это дело шито белыми нитками. А ты не совершил никогда проступка, за который заслужил бы сидеть в тюрьме в ожидании смертной казни. 

Это все неправда, что невиновный человек не может попасть в тюрьму. От тюрьмы и от сумы не зарекайся. Никто из нас не застрахован ни от тюрьмы, не от больницы. Я сама однажды стала свидетельницей того, как на невиновного человека надели наручники, арестовали за то, чего он не делал. Кто-то, гораздо более сильный, отомстил ему за оскорбление собственного эго. Так и ты, за тебя некому заступиться, и на тебя повесили чужую вину. 

Линкольн, я пишу тебе это письмо, но не знаю, что тебе сказать. Я не знаю, как найти слова, которые бы тебя утешили и поддержали. Я не знаю, как найти слова, которые помогли бы тебе бороться с кошмаром, который каждый день тебя окружает. Я тебе искренне глубоко сочувствую, но разве может мое сочувствие по-настоящему помочь? 

Я искренне хочу помочь тебе, Линкольн. Скажи мне, что я могу сделать. Я никогда не спрашиваю, чем помочь. Я сама всегда знаю, что делать и когда. Но сейчас я совершенно растерянна, я совсем не ориентируюсь в этой американской жизни, и только мечусь бестолково, как слепой котенок. Скажи мне, что сделать, чтобы тебе помочь. Пожалуйста. И я обещаю, что найду возможность сделать все, что нужно. 

Я бы хотела тебя увидеть, приехать навестить тебя. Но не уверенна, что ты захочешь. Возможно, ты не захочешь тратить время на малознакомого человека, и предпочитаешь проводить его с близкими. Я пойму, если так. Но если ты все же согласишься на мой визит, я буду рада приехать в любое удобное для тебя время. 

Я бы хотела тебе что-то принести. Может быть, что-то приготовить специально для тебя. Я не знаю, разрешено ли приносить еду в американские тюрьмы. Если тебе что-то нужно, если ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то принесла, просто скажи мне. Я все принесу. Даже если это запрещено, я найду способ протащить. 

Линкольн, я желаю тебе побольше сил, чтобы держаться, чтобы не утонуть в этом кошмаре, который окружает тебя. Я желаю тебе побольше сил, чтобы просто продолжать жить. Это так просто и так сложно. Если бы я только могла отдать тебе свои силы. Ты только держись, Линкольн… 

С искренней симпатией,   
и с искренним сочувствием,   
Таня 

P.S. Я вложила в письмо конверт с маркой, чтобы тебе было удобней отправить мне ответ. Я буду очень рада его получить.


	2. Холодный ветер Чикаго

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need © _

То утро началось с ветра, который то ревел зверем, то бился в окно раненой птицей, разбудив меня, и не дав заснуть снова, раз за разом вырывая из дремы. Но я нежилась в постели до последнего, на счастье моя смена в закусочной начиналась лишь в полдень.

Обычно я редко завтракаю дома перед работой, но накануне в выходной меня обуяла страсть к домашнему хозяйству, заставив нажарить пирожков, а ещё в добавок основательно прибраться в моей тесной квартирке.

К моему приходу в закусочной как раз начался обеденный аврал. Постоянные клиенты из окрестных контор — я наизусть могла пробить заказ почти каждого из них, и многих знала по именам. Они переговаривались между собой в ожидании своих обедов на вынос, или встревали в наши с сотрудниками дружеские перепалки.

Он появился перед самым закрытием, когда закусочная уже полностью опустела. Дирк, хозяин, ушел пораньше, велев нам самим всё запереть, и убрать выручку в сейф. Я уже наводила порядок за стойкой, а моя напарница Марселла меланхолично протирала столы.

Вошел, впустив в открытую дверь поток холодного ветра, и едва я подняла на него глаза, моё сердце перестало биться на долю секунды, а потом заколотилось в бешеном ритме.

Сейчас его имя все реже и реже появлялось в заголовках новостей. Если б минуту назад меня спросили о нем, я бы ответила, что наверняка он где-то далеко, на другом конце мира. Но сейчас он просто стоял напротив меня, по другую сторону стойки. Линкольн Барроуз. Человек, убивший брата вице-президента. Во всяком случае, все в это верили, кроме меня.

— Ещё открыто? — спросил он, озираясь на пустой маленький зал. — Гамбургеров бы мне.

— Рауль, пожаришь? — крикнула я повару.

Марселла затараторила на испанском, заставив Рауля, не выходя с кухни, выдать целую тираду в ответ. Между этими двоими что-то было, и сейчас им обоим не терпелось уйти поскорее.

— Дирк разозлится, если мы закроем раньше времени. Да ладно вам! Он же нормально к нам. Не нужно его лишний раз злить.

В иной день я бы первая извинилась перед клиентом, отправив его восвояси. Но этот был особенным, и мне хотелось, чтоб он непременно задержался.

Линкольн заказал три порции, озадачив, для кого предназначалась третья — судя по одному из последних репортажей, скрывался он вместе с братом.

— Как ты предпочитаешь? Хорошо прожаренные? Или с кровью?

— С кровью.

— Рауль, сделай с кровью, пожалуйста, но не полусырые, как у тебя всегда! — и обращаясь к Линкольну спросила. — Ещё что-нибудь?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой. А я улыбалась как дурочка, радуясь видеть его живым и невредимым, хотя он здорово осунулся. Он смотрел мне в глаза несколько долгих секунд, а потом, прищурившись, отвел взгляд. Мне хотелось продолжать смотреть в его глаза. Я столько раз вглядывалась в них на всех фотографиях, которые только могла найти. А сейчас дивилась насколько другими, яркими, они были воочию, и только глубоко на дне в них плескалась тоска.

Пока Рауль жарил гамбургеры и громко бормотал испанские ругательства, я налила в бумажные стаканы заказные Линкольном напитки, и стараясь подавить нервозность, принялась складывать в пластиковые коробочки французскую картошку, жареные грибы в панировке, коул слоу, соленья. Дирк разрешал нам забирать домой нераспроданную еду, что могла испортиться до следующего дня — не велика беда, если сегодня нам достанется меньше.

В кассу я внесла только то, что Линкольн заказал. Мне пришлось назвать цену дважды прежде чем Линкольн оторвался от происходящего за окном, достал из кармана смятые банкноты и монетки, швырнув их на стойку, и долго пересчитывал их, заметно нервничая. И хотя было вполне ожидаемо, что он станет опасаться буквально каждого встречного, мне было грустно от того, что сейчас он видел угрозу во мне. Наконец Линк придвинул ко мне требуемую сумму, и я обратила внимание, что он даже не забыл небольшие чаевые.

За спиной брякнул звоночек, извещая, что Рауль приготовил заказ. Положив завернутые гамбургеры поверх заранее сложенных коробочек со снедью, я протянула пакет Линкольну.

— Тяжелый, что-то…

— Все, что ты заказал.

— Спасибо! Хорошего вечера. — и вышел за дверь.

Когда я только писала Линкольну то письмо, верила, что осмелюсь отправить, и гадала ответит ли, я всё прокручивала в голове, что бы сказала ему при встрече. Но сейчас я не смогла сказать ровным счетом ничего. Не догадалась даже положить записку с номером телефона.

Ещё до того, как я приняла окончательное решение, я как во сне открыла кассу. Руки, словно чужие, судорожно вынимали оттуда десятки, двадцатки, полтинники.

— Мужик сдачу забыл! — крикнула я напарнице уже на бегу. — Попробую догнать!

Озиралась по сторонам, я пыталась разглядеть Линкольна в сгущающихся сумерках. И заприметив его куртку цвета хаки, рванула за ним. Никогда не была хорошей бегуньей, а от дувшего в лицо ветра на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Я всё же потеряла Линкольна из виду, и добежав до угла растерялась, не зная в какую сторону мне двинуться.

Я даже не успела запаниковать от мысли, что глупо потеряла его, как, заставив меня вскрикнуть от неожиданности, он появился из-за угла, где поджидал, уже наверняка давно заметив погоню.

— Хорошо, что я тебя догнала! — выпалила я заготовленную фразу. — Ты сдачу забыл.

— Это не моя сдача. — Линк смотрел на меня с высоты своего роста, нахмурив брови.

— Ну как же не твоя? Ты все перепутал. Конечно, твоя. — я протянула ему зажатые в кулаке банкноты.

— Шо тут на хрен вообще происходит?

Линкольн был напряжен, словно натянутый стальной трос. Наверняка размышлял, какую опасность я могу представлять. Нужно ли ему спасаться бегством, или лучше меня припугнуть. И единственная причина, по которой он не сделал ни того, ни другого была в том, что он видел, что я никакая ни угроза для него, и стоит мне что-нибудь выкинуть, он справится со мной одной левой.

И пока Линкольн не успел ничего предпринять, я сделала свой ход:

— Я верю в твою невиновность! — Немного приоткрыв рот, выдавая своё удивление, Линкольн сделал шаг назад. — Я тебя узнала. Я полиции не сдам. — залепетала я быстро, словно боясь опоздать, не успеть. — Тут немного денег. Я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста, возьми.

Линкольн был скуп на эмоции, но я видела, как он перестал хмурить брови, как разгладились глубокие морщины, что залегли на лбу. И в следующий момент он протянул раскрытую ладонь, позволяя мне сунуть в нее измятые деньги.

— Я просто хочу помочь — всё повторяла я. — Тут совсем немного денег. Лишними они не будут… — я оборвала себя на полуслове, видя, что Линкольн никак не отвечает. — Береги себя!

Линкольн, запихнув банкноты в карман брюк, пробормотал хриплое «Спасибо!», и развернувшись быстро зашагал прочь, едва не расталкивая встречных прохожих.

— Береги себя! — шепотом повторила я вслед, и побрела обратно в свою закусочную, пока ветер подгонял меня в спину.

Вернувшись, я буквально столкнулась в дверях с Раулем и Марселлой. Они торопились уйти вдвоем. Это было мне на руку. Обычно я не любила одна закрывать закусочную из страха перед мелкой уголовщиной нашего южного района. Но сейчас мне необходимо было сделать что-то с дырой в бюджете.

В груди кололо от чувства безвозвратной потери. Жизнь со своим злым чувством юмора привела Линкольна на мой порог, а я не нашлась, как правильно поступить.

На улице завывали полицейские сирены, как в любой другой день в нашем районе. Бывало, копы заходили в одно из заведений на улице, а, а посетители соседних тут же пускались наутек. Я только надеялась, что Линкольн успел достаточно далеко уйти.

Посчитав кассу, я обнаружила, я вынула из нее триста тридцать пять долларов. Моей спрятанной дома заначки должно было хватить, чтобы покрыть недостачу. Можно было принести деньги утром, и просто сунуть по-тихому в сейф. Или позвонить Дирку, и попросить разрешения одолжить до завтра деньги из кассы на покупку чего-то срочного и жизненно важного.

Я уже достала телефон, когда глухо хлопнула входная дверь, заставив меня вздрогнуть. Я удивленно вспомнила, что опрометчиво не заперла ее. Резко обернувшись я увидела стоящего на пороге Линкольна.  
— Хорошо, что ты вернулся! — Выпалила я, не удержавшись от широкой улыбки. Мгновенный страх от того, что грабители ворвались в закусочную, схлынул. — Сделать тебе кофе?

Линкольн закрыл за собой дверь, щелкнул замок, но он так и остался стоять у входа, широко расставив ноги. Метался взглядом по убогому интерьеру маленького зала.

В дверь постучали. И хотя было явно видно, что закусочная закрыта, и даже свет приглушен, стучать продолжали снова и снова.

— Мы закрыты!

— Полиция, мэм! Откройте!

Линкольн нахмурился, меж бровей залегла глубокая складка. Сжал и разжал огромные кулаки.

— Туда! — Проговорила я одними губами, показав на закуток слева от двери, где стояла пустая облезлая вешалка.

Сообразив, чего я от него добиваюсь, Линк стал, куда я показала, спиной к стене, всё ещё сжимая в руке пакет с едой.

Его отражение в поцарапанных стеклах, которыми были забраны картины на противоположной стене, было отлично видно.

— Вниз! Сядь! — я сделала характерный жест рукой.

Как только Линк присел на корточки, я открыла дверь.

— Все в порядке, мэм? — Спросил молодой темнокожий офицер. С таким ростом ему было самое место в баскетбольной команде.

— Да, извините. Я переодевалась. Как раз сняла форму. — Никакой формы в нашей закусочной отродясь не водилось. — Чем могу помочь, офицер…?

— Офицер Джарри! Вы одна, мэм?

— Да. — Я держала дверь достаточно раскрытой, чтобы коп видел пустой зал. Но этой же дверью я закрывала Линкольна.

Оказалось, что через полтора квартала вверх по улице подростковая банда обнесла прачечную, угрожая ножом пожилой владелице.

Офицер Джарри выслушал, что я ничего об этом не знаю, и попросил сообщать им, если вдруг.

— Черт! Я думал они по мою душу! — Линк все еще сидел на корточках, обхватив бритую голову руками.

Я чувствовала, как горькая обида встает в горле комом. Спало понятно, что Линкольн мог вернуться лишь потому, что решил, будто я сдала его властям.

— Ты думал, это я позвонила копам?

— Да. — Линк и не думал отпираться. — За вознаграждение… — одним пружинистым движением он встал с корточек, поднимаясь на ноги. Пакет с едой так и остался стоять на полу. — Но я это… Удивила ты меня очень. Деньги твои мне не следовало брать. Да и неприятности могут быть у тебя. — он достал из кармана брюк сложенные купюры и протянул мне.

— О, да! Это вполне может конкурировать с полицейским вознаграждением! — Линкольн вопреки ожиданиям не улыбнулся моей шутке.

Я была в недоумении. Он подозревал меня в том, что я могла сдать его властям. Но все же хотел вернуть мне деньги, чтобы я избежала неприятностей. Но больше всего мне почему-то было грустно от мысли о том, что моя помощь оказалась напрасной.

— Я бы завтра всё вернула. Обошлось бы.

— Но твои деньги тебе нужны и самой.

— Нужны.… Но я подумала, что тебе они нужнее. Я видела в новостях, ты с братом… Нужно же что-то есть, и где-то спать… Я думала, это поможет… — я нервно комкала и без того изрядно смятые деньги. — Меня, кстати, зовут Таня.

— Линк.

— Я знаю. — я положила на стойку банкноты, совершенно бестолково попыталась их разгладить, и протянула Линкольну руку. — Очень приятно, Линк.

У Линкольна была большая рука, широкая шершавая ладонь с длинными пальцами. Я сжимала её своей маленькой ладошкой дольше, чем считается приличным.

— Так хочешь кофе?

— Ты же собиралась уходить?

— Да. — я сгребла деньги со стойки. — Мне только надо… — я показала в сторону задней коморки, служившей Дирку кабинетом.

В тот момент мне не пришло в голову, что не стоит показывать беглому преступнику, где в закусочной сейф. Или оставлять его одного. И страха от того, что я наедине с человеком, которого все считают преступником и убийцей не было.

Я гадала, что будет дальше. Но Линк молча топтался рядом, пока я отпирала дверь, и запирала её снаружи заново. Помог опустить полу-ржавую заедающую решетку, справившись одной рукой.

На улице нас встретил ветер, налетел, тысячей крохотных лапок пробираясь под одежду, и заставил меня зябко ежиться, кутаясь в кофту.

— Хорошо, что ты меня провожаешь. Слышал, что полиция сказала, старушку ограбили.

Как бы я не лукавила, нам обоим было ясно, что Линкольн решил пройтись со мной, что не дать передумать, и всё же связаться с властями.

— Холодно? Хочешь мою куртку?

Я отказалась, хотя сразу же пожалела. Мы продолжали идти рядом вниз по улице, иногда касаясь рукавами.

— Ты ведь в Чикаго вырос, верно, да? — ветер мешал говорить, но не хотелось упускать возможность завести беседу. — А какой он на самом деле, Чикаго?

— Шо значит, какой?

— Ну, атмосфера… Городские легенды, известные только тем, кто тут родился…

Казалось, вопросы о родном городе помогут разговорить Линка, но он только неопределенно хмыкнул:

— Никогда об этом не думал. — однако всё же спросил. — А ты сама давно в Чикаго?

— Года два уже будет.

— Откуда ты? У тебя акцент. Не разберу, какой.

— Я в Одессе родилась, это в бывшем СССР. Потом в Израиль переехала. Долго там прожила, больше десяти лет. А два года назад попала в Америку. Я не планировала в Чикаго жить. Думала, осяду в Нью-Йорке или в Бостоне, там у меня друзья…

— А в Чикаго как?

— Работу нашла по профессии. Думала все устроится, но не сложилось…

— Что за профессия?

— Я социальный работник…

— Знавал я таких. После маминой смерти помотался по приютам. Ну и ненавидел же я их.

— Я вообще-то уже давно не социальный работник. Я постепенно превращаюсь в анти-социального работника. — не знаю говорил ли Линк о ненависти к социальным работникам или к приютам, но попыталась обратить всё в шутку. — А с детьми я никогда не работала. — Я оправдывалась за свою профессию перед Линком словно это было важно, и могло повлиять на его отношение ко мне.

Ветер гнал по тротуару обрывки мусора нам вслед, провожая домой мимо размалеванных граффити фасадов.


	3. Приходите в мой дом

_It's not a fantasy, another mystery  
It's just what I can feel, it's something I can see  
It's like a memory, an inner melody  
It's just what we all know, and we all hear ©_

— Вон моя квартира! — я показала на окно на третьем этаже у левого угла старой кирпичной многоэтажки. — Где лампочка зеленая! — то горел мой купленный в лавке старьевщика винтажный торшер.

— Ты на весь день свет оставляешь?

— Нет, у меня таймер. Ну, просто, чтоб мои криминальные соседи думали, что я дома. Мало ли… — никакой зажженый свет им не помешал бы соседям меня ограбить, если б они только заподозрили, что у меня есть, что взять.

— Ну да, это тот ещё район…

— По началу я чертовски боялась соседей. А потом пообвыклась.

— Это… Будь осторожна. Я этот народ знаю…

— Советы будут? — я снова лукавила. Район, в котором я выросла в другой стране был немногим лучше, и на удивление я прижилась здесь довольно быстро.

— Тихо будь и не нарывайся. Это… Избегай конфликтов. — я внутеренне усмехнулась тюремным советам Линкольна.

Из дома напротив вывалились трое изрядно поддатых соседей, и неровной походкой направились к нам. Где-то вдалеке снова выла полицейская сирена. Линк торопливо оглянулся по сторонам. Всё дорогу в несколько кварталов от закусочной он то и дело украдкой озирался.

— Холодно тут стоять… — проговорил он. Но не двинулся с места пока я не сделала первый шаг к подъезду.

Было самонадеянно и наивно ожидать, что Линкольн понял, что я тот редкий человек в этом городе, на которого он может положиться, как бы мне этого не хотелось. И я силилась предугадать, что он сам собирается делать.

Зайдя в квартиру я первым делом поставила чайник. Я успела продрогнуть во время нашей короткой прогулки. Да и чай всегда казался отличным лекарством почти от любых жизненных невзгод. Сегодня стоило плеснуть в чашку немного виски.

— Будешь чай? Ужин?

— Да у меня свой! — Линкольн приподнял пакет с гамбургерами из моей закусочной. — Бля… Брат же хавчик ждет!

Какая-то я часть меня была уверенна, что в этот момент Линк готов был уйти, оставив меня предварительно связанной и с кляпом во рту, как минимум до завтра, пока меня не хватятся на работе.

— Твой брат может прийти сюда! — приняла я быстрое решение.

— Не захочет. Не доверяет он никому.

— А ты?

— Не могу себе позволить… — Линк сдвинул брови, на лбу залегли морщины. — Знаешь, была одна женщина… Брат ей помог очень. Она говорила, любит его, все дела… Мы рассчитывали на нее. Да только она задумала сдать нас за вознаграждение!

Линк привлекал меня отнюдь не возможным вознаграждением. Но я не знала, как подобрать слова, чтоб объяснить ему это. Рассказывать сейчас о случайно увиденном репортаже, вызвавшем мой интерес, о написанном, но неотправленном письме, или о том, как перехватило дыхание, как юности, стоило мне увидеть, насколько он красив вживую, выглядело неправдоподобным, даром, что было правдой, и казалось жалким.

— Линк, тебя правительство объявило убийцей. Тебя обвинили, и чуть не казнили за преступление, которого ты не совершал. И ты, правда, веришь, что это самое правительство выдаст кому-то вознаграждение за то, что тебя поймают? Я в это не верю.

— Ну, Компания это не совсем правительство…

— Я видела вашу с братом запись, и понимаю, что все, что с вами происходит — это не детские игры. Если тебя сейчас найдут у меня дома, меня посадят, как твою соучастницу, а в самом лучшем случае — депортируют из страны.

Линкольн потер широкой ладонью бритую голову. До этого момента он не осознавал, что находясь рядом, он, как сказали бы там, где я выросла, подводил меня под монастырь. Я не могла сдать его властям без риска пострадать самой. Обоюдная порука.

И когда Линк, поставив пакет с едой на кухонный стол, достал из кармана джинсов телефон, вызванивая брата на быстром наборе, я поняла, что первый шаг к доверию сделан.

-…Да нормально я! — говорил он меж тем в трубку. — Порядок! Чуть на копов не нарвался! Схоронился тут у одной знакомой. — При слове «знакомая» я не удержалась от улыбки. — Ты тоже, может, сюда приходи? Лады… Набери потом, я адрес скажу. — Линк захлопнул телефон. — Сказал, придет… Я это… Ну, должен был сразу понять, что это не ты. Ну, тогда в закусочной с копами… Я когда вошел, ты ни фига не испугалась.

В этом была злая ирония, ведь пустые подозрения Линкольна заставили меня мучаться. Не придумав лучшего ответа, я стукнула его кулаком в плечо. Мой тычок, в который я вложила достаточно сил, лишь заставил Линка улыбнуться. У него была классная улыбка.

— Как насчет душа? Пока брата ждешь… Или можно горячую ванну?

— Ванну? Блин… Я даже не помню, когда ванну принимал. Сто лет уже наверно…

— Значит, ванна! Решено! У меня даже есть пенка. Могу и одежду твою постирать. Отнесу в прачечную в подвале. Найду тебе что-то переодеться.

В ванну для Линка я высыпала остатки привезенной ещё из Израиля соли Мертвого моря. У меня сохранилось немного после двух лет, сама я использовала её только для ног и только после самых тяжелых смен на работе.

В моем шкафу нашлись довольно большие, а главное длинные штаны, от купленного на распродаже спортивного костюма, толстовка которого спасала меня зимними вечерами дома. Футболку для Линка я присмотрела самую большую и растянутую из своих.

Я замялась на пороге, увидев, что пока я возилась с вещами, Линк уже закрылся изнутри.  
На мой стук он ответил приглашающим «Да?»

— Полотенца и чистые вещи! — Линк уже успел забраться в ванну, и я порадовалась идее с пеной. Чувствовала, как румянец заливает щеки. Но это, конечно же, от жаркого влажного воздуха. — Я пока в прачечную мотнусь. — я устроила свою ношу на крышке корзины для белья, и наклонилась подобрать с пола брошенную Линком одежду.

— Может здесь пока побудешь?

Я кивнула несколько раз, опуская подобранные джинсы Линка снова на пол. Даже на секунду я не могла поверить в то, что он намекал на что-то, просто не до конца исчез его страх, что я не брошусь звонить в полицию, пока он лишен возможности сбежать, будучи голым.

Из-за высокого роста Линка пришлось устроиться полусидя. Украдкой я бросала взгляды на покрытую капельками воды грудь над белым облаком пены. Однако он успокоившись, что я в поле зрения, и не натворю бед, прикрыл глаза, и пару минут спустя, судя по выровнявшемуся дыханию, задремал.

Я уже без стеснения разглядывала его, подрагивающие длинные ресницы, редкие веснушки на лбу, если присмотреться, они были видны даже среди короткого ёжика волос, широкие скулы, тяжелый покрытый щетиной подбородок, крепкая шея…

Я вздрогнула от неожиданно громкой трели телефонного звонка. Линк тоже резко распахнул глаза, уперся покрытыми клочьями пены руками в бортики ванны, собираясь встать. Я растерялась, понимая, что мне нужно сейчас выйти.

Но Линк плюхнулся обратно в ванну, попросив подать телефон.

— В джинсах. В заднем кармане.

Достав звенящий телефон, я протянула его Линку, но тут же отдернула руку, подавая сначала полотенце. Линк тем временем выхватил у меня телефон мокрой рукой, торопясь ответить.

— А! Да… Лады… Давай! — Линкольн продиктовал мой адрес, и я удивилась, что он сходу его запомнил. — Скоро будет. — говоря по телефону, он то и дело облизывал губы кончиком языка. И я почти прикусила свой, когда поняла, что неосознанно повторяю этот жест.

Линк нетерпеливо завозился в ванне, давая понять, что готов закончить водные процедуры, и я вышла, сказав, что жду его на кухне.

Футболка, казавшаяся мне большой, оказалась Линкольну тесна в плечах. Спортивные штаны были коротки, Линк спустил их низко с бедер, и они болтались пузырем на паху. Мне вспомнился фильм «Джентльмены удачи», и Леонов в женском пальто и платке. Не удержавшись, я прыснула.

— Глупо выгляжу, да?

Я рассказала ему о старой советской комедии про сбежавших из тюрьмы преступников под руководством директора детского сада. Он не понял бы шуток, даже переведи я их на английский, и я упомянула только, что герои попадают во множество комичных ситуаций. А потом, почему-то смутившись, поспешно извинилась:

— Прости! Я понимаю, что это не та тема, над которой можно смеяться…

— Да ладно, шо уж… Мы с братом часто вспоминаем, как то приключилось или сё. Тоже ржем, бывает. Вроде мало времени прошло, а столько до фига случилось… — Линк поскрёб живот, и невпопад добавил. — Жрать охота.

— Хочешь пирожки, пока брата ждешь? Это тесто с начинкой внутри.

— А! Такое я знаю! Ел как-то в польском ресторане. — Но заглянув в контейнер, который я достала из холодильника, добавил: — Не, те были другие вроде. Белые. Вареные, типа.

Несколько минут спустя, уминая пирожок и загрызая его свежим огурцом, Линк нахваливал мою нехитрую стряпню.

— Блин, вкусно! Но возни много, да? Вот так эту начинку в тесто упаковывать… Я вот только блины умею жарить…

Стук в дверь помешал мне пококетничать, и спросить у Линк, нажарит ли он мне блинов в следующий раз.

— Майкл наверное. — Линк отложил пирожок, порываясь встать. Его брату было бы лучше увидеть знакомое лицо. Но я остановила Линка жестом, сама направляясь к двери, на случай, если это был не тот, кого мы ждали.

Майкл, которого я сразу же узнала по фото в новостях, появился не один. Из-за его плеча немного испуганно выглядывала рыжеволосая женщина. Сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, когда я решила, что это может быть девушка Линкольна — адвокат. Но память услужливо подсказала, что та выглядела иначе, была темненькой с худеньким личиком.

— Добрый вечер! — в отличие от своей спутницы, Майкл испуганным не выглядел. И если в первый момент я разглядела тень растерянности от того, что он ожидал увидеть на пороге Линка, Майкл сразу овладел собой.

— Добрый вечер! — я открыла дверь шире, чтобы он увидела брата, и пропустила их со спутницей в квартиру.

— Нормально добрались? — Линк встал брату на встречу, обтерев жирную от пирожков руку о штанину. — Это Таня. — он указал Майклу на меня. — Знакомая моя. Вот.

— Очень приятно! — ответил Майкл, но руки мне не подал.

— Таня, это брат мой, Майкл. Я тебе говорил… А это доктор Танкреди. — Линк указал на спутницу Майкла, заставив вспомнить тюремного доктора, которая, судя по слухам была любовницей Майкла, и приложила руку к побегу. Слухи оказались не такими уж слухами.

Доктор Танкреди протянула мне руку, назвавшись Сарой.

— Линк, что на тебе надето? — перебил её Майкл.

— Таня дала мне вот. Постираться хотел.

Не то, чтобы Майкл по-братски потешался над Линкольном, его определенно волновало, что тот так быстро освоился в доме, который у него самого доверия не вызывал пока.

— Хотите в душ? — вмешалась я, пытаясь сгладить неловкость. — Я вам дам чистое переодеться, а ваши вещи постираю. Я как раз собиралась отнести вещи Линка.

— Я бы с удовольствием сейчас душ приняла.

Майкл метнул на Сару взгляд, нахмурив брови.

— Конечно. Пойдем. Я тебе дам полотенца, и переодеться.

Сара была заметно худее меня, но я решила, что кое-какие мои вещи ей подойдут. А так как Майкл был не таким крупным как Линк, я рассудила, что мои вещи подойдут и ему.

— Да нормальная она! — услышала я голос Линка, возвращаясь в кухню. — Социальный работник вообще…

— То есть работает в госучреждении? — Майкл имел ввиду, как несложно было догадаться, что обычно люди из системы доверяют властям.

— В закусочной она работает!

Было что-то трогательное в том, что Линк ещё недавно сам не доверявший мне, теперь заступался за меня перед братом.

— Ничего не понял… — заметив моё появление, Майкл обернулся ко мне. — Таня, почему ты пригласила нас к себе домой? — спросил он безо всяких предисловий.

Чувствуя его враждебность, я зачем-то уперла руки в бока.

— Брат твой мне понравился!

— Но ведь ты понимаешь, что помогаешь беглым преступникам?

— Кто преступник? Линк не виноват ни в чем.

Хотя Майкл говоря «преступники» подразумевал их всех, для меня был важен именно Линкольн, и я намеренно переводила разговор на него.

— А почему ты считаешь, что Линкольн не виновен? Суд признал его виновным…

— Присяжные люди, да и судья человек. Все ошибаются… То есть, я тоже могу… Но давай рассуждать логически. Линк никогда не признавал себя виновным, а ведь он мог выторговать себе более мягкий приговор. — Линкольн не встревал в наш с Майклом разговор, переводил взгляд с брата на меня и обратно, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Несколько дней назад я видела вашу запись. И если бы раньше у меня и были сомнения, то после неё…

— Насчет записи… Мы специально записали её таким образом, чтобы все казалось ложью. У спецслужб есть специальные критерии, по которым они анализируют записи, взгляды, жесты… А мы вели себя так, будто лжем. — Майкл едва заметно улыбнулся, словно поймал меня в ловушку.

— Ты пытаешься меня запутать. Видно, тебя меня не понять. Невиновность Линка для тебя не важна. Убил он кого то или нет — от этого он не перестанет быть твоим братом. И ты всё равно будешь его любить, даже если он в действительно кого-то убил…

Майкл хотел уже задать следующий вопрос, но Линк все же вмешался:

— Кончай, брат! Если узнают, что мы тут были, у неё тоже будут неприятности!

— ОК, Линк — невиновен. — Майкл не отступал. — Но ведь я то сел в тюрьму за преступление. Я действительно пытался ограбить банк.

Я вспомнила, как читала, что Майкла взяли прямо в банке при попытке вооруженного ограбления.

— Сегодня недалеко от закусочной, где я работаю, ограбили пожилую женщину. Вот это гадкое преступление. А банк ведь застрахован!

— Как же хорошо после душа! — За спором никто заметил, когда появилась Сара. Может она не только что вышла из ванной, а стояла тут уже какое-то время и слушала наш разговор. — Майкл, твоя очередь!

Пусть и не до конца убедившись в моей надежности, но в душ Майкл пошел.

Когда я вернулась из прачечной в подвале, Линкольн подогревал на сковороде вынутые из булочек остывшие гамбургеры, французскую картошку и грибы.

— Вы вот это попробуйте! — Линк махнул рукой с зажатой в ней лопаткой в сторону контейнера с пирожками. — Называется пироги, но не такие как в польских ресторанах, а другие. — и увидев меня развел руками. — Ниче, что мы сковородку взяли?

Я подняла большой палец в ответ.

За ужином Майкл и Линк перебрасывались какими-то непонятными мне фразами. Видимо, обсуждали что-то или договаривались, но не хотели говорить много. Я радовалась, что они не обсуждают при мне своих планов. Мне лучше было не знать, на тот случай, если на завтра ко мне заявятся представители властей.

Ещё когда Майкл вышел из ванной в моей старой футболке с коротким рукавом, я обратила внимание на татуировки, сплошным рукавом покрывающие его руки. И сейчас старалась не разглядывать их пристально. Я не имела ни малейшего представления, приняты ли у американских заключенных тюремные наколки, но Майкл не был похож на матерого уголовника, даром что пытался ограбить банк.

-…Тут недалеко от станции много клоповников, где сдают комнаты по часам. Документов не спрашивают. — говорил меж тем Линк. — Но там чисто проходной двор… Ещё кто увидит…

— Вы можете заночевать тут!

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. — ответил мне Майкл.

— Майкл, я могу только дать слово, что не причиню вреда… Там, где я выросла, говорили, что никто не защищен от нужды, болезни или тюрьмы. Поколение моих родителей и еще одно до них прожили жизнь, зная, что каждый может оказаться в тюрьме, не важно, что он делал, а чего нет… Для меня случившееся с Линком — трагедия, ну не знаю, как болезнь. Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

Линкольн метнул взгляд на брата, который не спешил отвечать, и впился зубами в остаток гамбургера.

— Мне кажется, тут безопасно. — Нарушила неловкую паузу Сара, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Лучше в натуре здесь остаться, — с набитым ртом подтвердил Линк, — чем шариться сейчас по району, и мыкаться по клоповникам.

— Надеюсь, вы правы. — Майкл нервно постукивал зажатой в длинных пальцах вилкой по столу.

Снова повисла неуютная тишина. И хотя Линкольн определенно начал доверять мне, и совершенно неожиданно Сара тоже, я всё равно ощущала горький привкус обиды.

— Схожу в прачечную. — я поднялась из-за стола. — Одежда должна была успеть уже высохнуть.

— Я с тобой. — Линк стал вслед за мной.

Я была бы рада вообразить, что он хочет остаться со мной наедине, но все дело было в их негласной договоренности с братом, что он будет за мной присматривать.

По дороге в подвал мы не говорили. Никогда не умела молиться, а сейчас всей душой надеялась, что нам не встретится никто из соседей.

— Ты веришь в мою невиновность. — Линк сказал это не глядя на меня, как бы между прочим, помогая вытаскивать из машинки вещи и складывать их в пакет. — Это офигеть, как странно. Почти никто не верит… Но это… Я ценю!

— Я ценю, что ты начал доверять мне.

Я развела руки, предлагая Линку обнять меня. Он сделал шаг навстречу, и я, встав на цыпочки, обвила руками его шею. Почувствовала, как его руки легли на мою талию. Пакет с бельем меня шлепнул по ногам. Линк все еще держал его в руках.

— Таня, Майкл… Он просто…

— Он просто никому не доверяет. — перебила я Линка. — Ты рассказывал о женщине, которая признавалась ему в любви, а потом чуть не сдала вас. Ты сам не поверил ей, а теперь Майкл не доверяет мне.

— Ну да. — Линкольн рассеяно кивнул.

— Разница лишь в том, что я не причиню вам зла.

Когда мы поднимались по лестнице в мою квартиру, Линк спросил:

— Ты решила, что я невиновен когда пленку увидела?

— Наверно к тому моменту я уже поняла, что ты никого не убивал.

— Как?

— Будь ты виновен, тебе стоило бы признаться, заключить сделку, выторговать себе менее жестокий приговор. — повторила я сказанное раньше Майклу. — Да все бы сочувствовали парню, которого так достали на работе, что он сорвался и убил босса…

Линк хмыкнул.

— Я из СССР, помнишь? У нас в ДНК желание спалить барскую усадьбу.

— То есть ты типа сочувствовала мне, потому что решила, что я реально пришил богатого мудака?

— Говорю же, я довольно быстро поняла, что никого ты не пришил…

— Типа, проснулась утром, посмотрела новости, и решила, что этот чувак никого не убивал?

— Не смотрю я новости. У меня и телека дома нет, ты видел. Случайно тебя увидела, на работе, наверно, крутили. Когда казнь перенесли. Потом стала искать статьи старые, репортажи. Письмо тебе написала, только вот не отправила…

Я бы хотела услышать, что Линк на это скажет, но мы подошли к дверям моей квартиры, а значит, разговор окончен.

Стоило нам войти, как Майкла и Сара, мывшие посуду, вздрогнули, испугавшись скрипа входной двери.

— Линк сказал, ты социальный работник. — Сара взялась помочь мне навести порядок на кухне, пока Линк с братом устроились на диване, продолжая в полголоса свой прерванный за ужином разговор. — Где ты работаешь?

— Я в закусочной работаю. Ничего другого пока не смогла найти. Хотя у меня всё официально, есть «Грин кард». — Почему-то мне было важно, чтоб доктор Танкреди знала, что я здесь на законных основаниях. Хотя именно сейчас именно она была вне закона. — Но английский ещё недостаточно хороший.

— А где ты училась?

— В Израиле. Планирую взять пару курсов в университете, но пока только пытаюсь накопить денег. Проработала почти год волонтером в доме престарелых в надежде, что однажды они возьмут меня на должность, но тоже не получилось.

— А знаешь? — перебила меня Сара. — У тебе есть ручка?

Сняв в холодильника блокнотик на магните с прикрепленной к нему ручкой, я протянула его Саре.

Почерк у Сары оказался вполне понятным. И я почти пошутила, что же за доктор такой, если так ровно пишет.

— Это данные моей университетской подруги. Она решила пойти по административной линии. Хороший человек, и всегда была готова помочь.

— О, спасибо! Я ценю! — я была тронута желанием Сары помочь мне, но так растерялась, что не знала как выразить свою благодарность. К тому же её внезапный порыв словно снял некий заслон, заставив меня решить, что я могу затронуть откровенные темы.

— Я так понимаю, вы с Майклом вместе. Я читала о побеге, писали, что ты приложила к этому руку. Поступила по совести, даже если это не по закону… — я стушевалась под удивленным, и даже каким-то испуганным взглядом ее округлившихся глаз. — Просто, если вы хотите побыть вдвоем, можете занять мою спальню. — выпалила я.

— Скажешь ей, что мы знакомы. — Сара помахала в воздухе листком, словно не слышала моей последней фразы. — Можешь что-то придумать. Неважно что. Вряд ли мы ещё когда с ней увидимся.

И в этот момент я совершенно четко поняла, что ни Сара, ни, наверняка, братья, не видят более свою жизнь в этом городе.


End file.
